1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controllers, methods, and program products for controlling job information display, and recording media; and more particularly to a controller, method, and program product for controlling display of the list information of jobs executed in an apparatus on a display, and a recording medium on which a program for causing a computer to execute such a method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and presently, network apparatuses also have the same information processing capability as computers, and their functions are realized by various programs. For example, multifunction machines, which realize the functions of a copier, printer, scanner, and facsimile machine with a single housing, have application programs corresponding to the functions.
In general, programs that operate on computers output log information for analyzing bugs or understanding usage in order to perform billing. This is also the case with the network apparatus. That is, the log information related to jobs occurring in the network apparatus is also dumped therefrom.
As the number of items of the log information to be extracted increases, a more detailed analysis can be made. However, there is a problem in that this results in an enormous amount of information, thus making it difficult to easily understand the contents of the jobs.
In particular, when the log information is stored separately in multiple files (log files) or databases, it is difficult to accurately understand its contents by simply printing out the contents of each file or database or displaying the same with a text editor.